Poudlard unité spéciale
by ptite-schtroumpfette
Summary: connaissez vous New York unité spécial? et bien venez voir ce que ça donne version Harry Potter en lisant ma fic !
1. Prologue

Et me revoilà !

Disclame : les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais l'histoire est de moi !

Note : alors que dire… cette histoire est différente de la one-shot que j'ai écris précédemment. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous me pardonnerez pour les fautes d'orthographe !

* * *

Prologue : 

Dans le système pénal Anglais, les crimes sexuels sont considérés comme particulièrement monstrueux à Poudlard ceux qui enquêtent sur ces crimes sont membre d'une unités d'élites appelée unité spéciale pour les victimes. Voici leurs histoires :

Je sais c'est court, mais ne vous emballez pas ! il y a le premier chapitre !

Bye schtroumpfette !


	2. Chapitre 1 : je sais plus

Disclame: les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais l'histoire est de moi.

Note: voilà je suis de retour pour une fic complètement différente de la one-schot que j'ai écris précédemment. et pardonnez moi pour les fautes d'orthographe.

bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 1 : je sais plus.

**salle de métamorphose,**

**03 Mars 2003**

**13 heures.**

La sonnerie de la récréation retentit dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Les élèves du cours de métamorphose sortirent de la salle sous l'œil sévère de leur professeur. Mais alors qu'elle

corrigeait des copies, deux élèves ouvrirent la porte sans avoir prit la peine de frapper .

-Par Merlin vos parents ne vous ont jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer, s'offusqua la directrice adjointe.

-Excusez-nous professeur, répondit un des élèves, mais il faut absolument que vous veniez.

-J'espère que vous avez une raison valable, prévint Mc Gonagale.

Les deux élèves de Serdaigle conduisirent alors leur professeur à travers plusieurs couloirs et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte.

-C'est une porte je le vois bien, mais…

Le professeur de métamorphose se tut. Elle avait entendu quelque chose, cela ressemblait à des pleurs. Après avoir eu la certitude d'avoir bien entendu des sanglots, elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup et ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle.

Devant elle se tenait une jeune fille dont le corps entier était recouvert de bleus, hématomes et plaies en tout genre. Ses habits étaient complètement déchirés particulièrement à la poitrine et au niveau de son intimité, à ce qu'on pouvait voir de là en tout cas. Elle se cachait le visage à l'aide de ses mains. On pouvait donc y apercevoir de grands hématomes.

-Par Morgane, murmura Mc Gonagale, les enfants, allez chercher le professeur Dumbledore et Mme Pomfresh, dépêchez-vous !

Les élèves suivirent les instructions du professeur alors que cette dernière s'avança vers la victime, s'agenouilla devant elle et commença :

-Miss …

La « miss » se rendit alors compte de la présence d'un inconnu et se précipita dans un coin de la vieille salle et continua à sangloter.

-Ne craignez rien je ne vous veux aucun mal je suis Minerva Mc Gonagale j'enseigne la métamorphose dans cet établissement. Et vous, quel est votre nom ?

-Je sais plus, sanglota la jeune fille.

-Merlin, miss Chang

* * *

voilà ! alors la suite bientôt.

bye schtroumpfette.


	3. Chapter 2: Décisions

Bon ben... je sais pas trop quoi vous dire alors tout simplement:

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Décisions

**Couloir de Poudlard,**

**03 Mars 2003**

**13 heures et 10 minutes**

Pomfresh arriva peu après Dumbledore et eut la même réaction que McGonagal.

- Pompom veuillez conduire miss Chang à l'infirmerie et faite le nécessaire.

- Bien professeur, répondit cette dernière.

L'infirmerie emmena la jeune fille sous les yeux de la moitié des élèves de Poudlard, eh oui ! Les nouvelles vont vites dans ce château.

- Qu'allons nous faire Albus ? Questionna l'animagus.

-Pour commencer, les préfets et préfets-en-chef devront renvoyer les élèves dans leur dortoir et ensuite ils viendront nous rejoindre dans mon bureau dés qu'ils auront fini leur travail.

Bureau de Dumbledore,

03 Mars 2003

13 heures et 45 minutes

L'ensemble du corps enseignant et les préfets et préfets en chef était installés et attendaient les sages paroles de leur directeur.

-Tout d'abord, commença ce dernier, les rondes se feront plus régulièrement et dans tout le château je me fiche de savoir le temps que cela prendra au préfets mais je ne tiens pas à ce qu'un viol se reproduise dans cet établissement. Et les professeurs en feront aussi. Quiconque se promènera dans les couloirs passé 9h30 sera sévèrement punis.

Tous hochèrent la tête et attendirent une suite :

-Mr Malefoy, Mrs Granger, dés demain je vais vous faire aménager une salle afin que vous puissiez travailler en toute tranquillité. Je vous charge de cette affaire.

-Mais Albus, ce sont des enfants, protesta McGonagall

-Des adolescents, s'il vous plait, intervint Drago.

-Mr Malefoy, allons. Minerva je ne peux faire autrement. Je vous rappelle que Voldemort rôde encore et qu'il n'attend qu'un manque de vigilance de notre part pour nous attaqués, et Mrs Granger est plus en contact avec la victime et Mr Malefoy a de l'influence sur la majorité des élèves de cette école.

-Bien professeur, admit McGonagall

-Parfait, maintenant allez dans vos dortoirs, dit le vieil homme en regardant ses élèves, et ne révélez rien sur ce qui s'est dit dans cette pièce.

Les élèves hochèrent la tête, mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir, un intrus ouvrit brusquement la porte :

-Où est-elle ? Comment va-t-elle ? Que s'est-il passé ? S'exclama le célèbre Harry Potter.  
-Elle n'est certainement pas ici Potter, dégage, répondit calmement le prince des Serpentard.  
-Espèce de insultes, je vais te menaces

-Monsieur Potter veuillez surveiller votre langage et vous calmez, s'indigna le professeur de métamorphose, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, d'ailleurs.

-Mais je voulais juste savoir si…

-Harry lorsque nous sauront quelque chose, nous te préviendrons tout de suite. Mais là nous ne savons strictement rien, intervint le directeur.

Sous le regard bienveillant de son directeur, le garçon qui a survécu n'insista pas et partit tête baissée.

-N'oubliez pas, rappela Dumbledore, pas un mot sur notre conversation.

**Salle d'enquête,**

**04 Mars 2003**

**09 heures et 10 minutes**

Drago ouvrit la porte de la nouvelle, aménagée par Dumbledore lui-même, et détailla son contenu. Il ne s'étonna pas de voir Hermione penchée sur un bureau une mine concentrée sur son visage. L'agencement de la pièce était simple mais classe. Les murs, le plafond et le sol étaient entièrement blancs. Derrière le bureau d'Hermione, qui se trouvait en face de la porte, se trouvait un tableau noir équipé de plusieurs aimants. Le bureau de la Gryffondore était lui aussi noir ainsi que son bureau, situé perpendiculairement à celui de sa nouvelle collègue, et la cheminée tout à gauche de la pièce était, elle aussi, noire.

-Je commence à en avoir assez, s'exclama soudain la rouge et or, je n'y arrive pas je n'ai pas de suspects et je ne sais même pas par où commencer.

-Alors sang de Bourbe, on n'y arrive pas ? Se moqua Malefoy junior.

-Ecoute Malefoy, cette idée qu'a eu Dumbledore me plaît autant que mettre au monde un ptérodactyle. Alors si tu ne veux pas coopérer, tu vas te reprendre mon poing dans la figure comme en troisième année ! Compris ? Menaça Hermione, et j'ai un prénom ou si tu ne veux pas l'utiliser, il y toujours mon nom de famille.

Pendant le discours de Hermione, Drago resta impassible sauf au moment où la rouge et or fit allusion au superbe crochet du droit qu'elle lui avait mit, en pleine face, quelques années auparavant.

-Ok Granger, je coopère mais ça ne sinifie pas que je vais arrêter de t'embêter pendant les heures de cours, prévint le Serpentard.

-Ok, et tu ne m'appelle plus Sang de Bourbe.

-Très bien. Alors qu'est ce qu'on sait ?

-Pas grand chose, répondit Hermione, il s'agit en effet de Cho Chang et elle a bien été violée. Les coupures auraient été faites par un canif et il n'y a ni empreintes ni trace de lute dans la pièce.

-Et personne n'a vu ou entendu quelque chose ?

-Non à mon avis, le viol ne s'est pas produit dans la pièce où on l'a retrouvée. Il y a peut-être eu des résidus de sperme sur Cho mais je doute qu'il y soit encore, on a dû la lavée je pense.

-Et tu n'as aucun suspects ?

-Non aucun, qui voudrait du mal à Cho aussi !

-Granger toi qui est la première de la classe je te trouve bien bête.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Réfléchie, qui fréquente Cho, mais qui ne veux rien, pardon, qui ne peux rien tenté à cause de la mort de l'ex-petit ami de Cho ?

-Tu crois que…Non impossible

-Mais enfin soit logique, ça fait je ne sait combien de temps qu'il veut passer à l'étape supérieur mais qu'elle refuse à chaque fois ! ça paraît évident, non ?

-Non pas lui, murmura Hermione, pas Harry.

* * *

voilà un nouveau chapitre très en retard et je m'en excuse.

désolé encore

bye schtroumpfette.


	4. Chapitre 3 : PottyGentil?

Voilà désolé pour le retard j'était atteinte d'une Flémingite aigüe!!! lol!!

sinon bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

_**Salle d'enquête,**_

_**04 Mars 2003,**_

_**9 heures 11 minutes**_

-C'est n'importe quoi, dit Hermione, comment Harry pourrait faire une chose pareil ?! C'est insensé!

-Ce n'est pas aussi insensé que ça, ça paraît même logique. Je t'explique : Potter veut aller plus loin mais Chang, encore une fois, refuse. Il en a marre, la frappe et la viole. Ensuite, il se rend compte de ce qu'il a fait et la transporte dans la pièce, puis il s'enfuit.

-Tu dis cela uniquement parce que tu n'aime pas Harry.

-Ecoute je reconnais avoir ressenti un immense plaisir à dire ce que je viens de te dire, mais si Pansy avait été à la place de Chang, j'aurais aussi eu des doutes sur Blaise, OK ?

-Evidemment c'est plus facile qu'à faire, grogna la jeune fille.

-Ecoute Granger tu me les casses là, alors pour être sûr que ton petit Ryry est innocent, on peut toujours l'interroger, proposa le vert et argent.

-Si tu veux, mais ce n'est que du temps perdu, moi je vais essayer de trouver la pièce où le viol s'est produit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry était assis sur une chaise, Drago en face de lui.

-Bon Potter, commença le Serpentard avec son éternel sourire Malfoyen, je ne te cache pas que c'est avec un énorme plaisir que je t'annonce que tu es notre suspect numéro 1.

-Quoi?! c'est horrible ce que tu dis là ! s'indigna le survivant.

-Tu as pourtant un mobil.

-Non je n'en ai aucun, mais vas-y qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans ton esprit pervers, pour que tu m'accuse de telles atrocités.

-Je vais te raconter une histoire. Il était une fois un balafré qui voulait prendre son pied avec sa petite amie la chochotte. Mais elle ne voulait pas car elle ne se sentait pas prête. Le balafré se mit en colère tout rouge et força la chochotte, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire et fuit comme le lâche qu'il est. Fin de l'histoire.

-C'est écœurant… Tu es écœurant, où est Hermione ? Demanda le Gryffondor.

-Elle cherche l'endroit où le viole s'est passé.

-Il ne s'est pas produit où on l'a retrouvé ?

-Non Potter, mais tu devrais le savoir. Provoqua Malefoy.

-Je te dis que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai violée, s'énerva le survivant

-Malefoy je sais où le viol s'est produit ! s'exclama Hermione en sautillant sur place, fière d'elle.

-Et tu sautilles comme ça ! s'énerva Harry.

-Harry tu es là…euh… qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Malefoy je croyais qu'on ne l'interrogeait que demain, dit Hermione les mains sur les hanches.

-Ça va, c'est bon Granger t'es pas ma mère-encore heureux- si on l'avait interrogé à deux tu l'aurais défendu. Alors j'ai pensé que je devais le faire seul.

-Je suis désolé Harry mais il faut bien commencer quelque par et Malefoy a pensé à toi, se justifia la rouge et or.

-Et tu a suivi ce serpent, dit Harry rouge de colère, tu me déçois Hermione.

-Potter, si tu es si innocent que ça, tu n'as qu'à me donner un alibi.

-Hier soir je suis allé faire du quiditch je ne suis rentré qu'à dix heures et demi.

-Et personne ne peut nous confirmer que tu étais sur le terrain de quiditch ? demanda Drago septique.

-Je ne crois pas à moins que quelqu'un soit passer et m'ai vu.

-Etrange, dit Drago en plissant les yeux.

-Je te dis et te répète que je ne l'ai pas violée, je ne suis pas aussi pervers que d'autres personnes que je ne citerais pas, renvoya le garçon aux yeux émeraude.

-C'est ça, alors est-ce que tu sais si Cho avais un admirateur secret ou je sais pas moi un ex petit ami trop collant ?intervint Hermione pour couper-court à la dispute qui s'annonçait entre les deux ennemis.

-Non pas à ma connaissance mais je me souviens qu'il y a quelques jours, elle est venu chez moi en pleurs parce qu'elle avait reçu une lettre de menaces. Demanda doucement l'amie du survivant

-Et tu n'en parle que maintenant ?! Tu es vraiment le pire des balafré que je connaisse. Dit Drago.

-Mais je t'em je n'ai pas pris ça au sérieux. Je me suis dit que c'était le fan-club dont Colin Crivey fait parti qui lui avait envoyé ça, se justifia l'interrogé.

-Je vois, il faudrait que tu me donne cette lettre pour que je puisse mettre un nom sur l'auteur de ces menaces, dit Hermione en se levant

-Et moi je vais trouver Crivey pour qu'il vienne demain. On l'interrogera, dit Drago en quittant la salle.

_**Tour des Griffondors,**_

_**04 Mars 2003**_

_**10 heures 7 minutes**_

Lorsque Harry revint, c'est à dire une demi-heures après qu'il soit entré dans sa chambre, il trouva Hermione debout les mains sur les hanches tapant du pied sur le sol.

-La rapidité n'est pas ta plus grande qualité, constata cette dernière.

-Désolé Ron voulait absolument savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Bon ça va alors tu l'as cette lettre ? Demanda Hermione en soupirant.

-Le survivant tandis la lettre à son amie et lorsque cette dernière l'ouvrit, elle du s'asseoir immédiatement.

-Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Harry inquiet.

-La lettre, articula la jeune fille, elle ne vient pas de n'importe qui.

-Elle vient de qui? Demanda son ami curieux

-De qui je ne sais pas encore mais une chose est sûr, cette personne est de Serpentard.

* * *

voilà pour ce new chapitre!!! j'éspère que ça vous a plu!!! et j'éspère aussi que vous irez lire ma one-shot "le truc" sinon vous savez quoi faire!!! et merci de bien vouloir cliquer sur la petite case en bas à gauche " go"!!!

merci d'avance!

bye

schtroumpfette.


	5. Chapter 4 Nouveau Suspect

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

**Salle commune des Gryffondors,**

**04 Mars 2004,**

**10 heures et 47 minutes**.

-Comment sais-tu qu'il s'agit d'un Serpentard ?

-Je n'en suis pas 100 sûre mais regarde la couleur de l'encre, elle est noire en tirant vers le vert, cela semble une écriture assez aristocratique, et en plus, il y a un serpent au bas de la feuille, répondit la jeune fille à son ami.

-Oui je suis d'accord mais ça aurait pu être un Poufsouffle qui fait aussi partit de mon fan-club et qui ait écrit cette lettre, proposa Harry, en plus l'auteur de cette lettre n'est pas forcément le coupable.

-Oui mais pour l'instant c'est la seule piste que nous ayons, répliqua un peu sèchement la Gryffondor.

-C'est bon ne t'énerve pas tout ce que je veux c'est retrouver le coupable et lui faire regretter d'avoir toucher à Cho, il faut qu'il paie, dit fermement le survivant.

-Oui mais ça ne sert à rien de t'attirer des ennuies pour lui, il n'en vaut pas la peine, répondit son amie.

-Tu as raison, avoua le garçon, mais une fois que vous l'aurez retrouver, je ne vais pas le laisser partir à Azkaban comme ça, il aura un souvenir de moi c'est sûr, tu le sais Mione, que je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés, non ?

-Oui je sais, dit la rouge et or se plongeant quelques secondes dans ses pensées, bon il faut que j'y aille, j'ai du boulot, rajouta-t elle en désignant la lettre.

-Comment vas-tu faire pour savoir qui l'a écrite ?

-C'est simple, une fois que tout le monde sera dans la Grande Salle, je vais lancer un sort sur la lettre pour qu'elle retourne chez son auteur, il suffit que je retrouve la formule et que je la test avec Malefoy.

-Ok moi je vais aller à l'infirmerie.

**Infirmerie de Poudlard,**

**04 Mars 2004,**

**11 heures**

Cela faisait maintenant un quart d'heure qu'Harry était installé sur un des chaises moelleuses de l'infirmerie devant le lit de Cho. Elle était moins pâle que la dernière fois qu'il était venu, mais son inquiétude ne désemplit pas. Ses bras et son corps étaient recouverts de bandages ainsi que la majorité de son visage, ne dévoilant que son œil droit et une parcelle de sa joue. On pouvait constaté que certaine plaies- essentiellement aux bras gauche- saignaient encore, en effet, à chaque secondes qui passaient, son draps se tachait encore un peu plus d'hémoglobine. Harry avait immédiatement avertit Pomfresh, mais elle avait répondu qu'il fallait juste attendre que ça s'arrête. Elle avait eu raison, quelques minutes plus tard son bras arrêtait de saigner. L'infirmière en avait profité, alors qu'elle changeait les pansements et les draps de la jeune fille, pour annoncer à Harry que les jours de la Poufsouffle n'étaient plus en danger. Une lueur de joie traversa le regard du survivant mais s'éteignit rapidement lorsque l'infirmière confirma qu'elle avait été violée mais que, heureusement, elle n'était pas enceinte. Il était soulagé et maintenant, il ne voulait plus la quitter. Et lorsqu'il avait demander à dormir sur le lit voisin de celui de sa petite-amie, l'infirmière lui avait sèchement répondu qu'on était pas dans un hôtel ici. Il s'en fichait un peu puisqu'il pouvait, et il allait, prendre la cape d'invisibilité de son père et surveiller Cho toute la nuit.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte que l'occupante de ses songes s'était réveillée et était en train de pleurer. Ce n'est que lorsque la jeune fille laissa échapper un bruyant sanglot qu'il s'aperçut qu'elle était consciente. Il fonça directement dans le bureau de Pompom et s'écria :

-Elle s'est réveillée ! elle s'est réveillée ! elle s'est…

-Monsieur Potter j'ai encore besoin de mes tympans alors taisez-vous et sortez prendre l'air, ça vous calmera, le temps que je diagnostique votre amie, cria à son tour la vieille femme.

-Je ne peux pas rester ? pourquoi ?

-Parce que je pense que miss Chang n'a pas besoin que vous soyez là lorsque je vais totalement soigner ses plaies y compris celles se trouvant sur ses parties intimes.

-Oh, je vois, murmura le jeune homme,je reviendrez dans dix minutes alors.

-Vingt minutes seraient nécessaire, monsieur Potter, gronda la vieille dame.

**Salle d'enquête,**

**04 Mars 2004,**

**11 heures.**

-Alors Malefoy tu as trouver Colin ?demanda Hermione assise à son bureau Drago en face d'elle.

-Oui, je l'interroge demain, répondit ce dernier.

-Ok j'ai besoin d'aide pour savoir qui a écrit la lettre, j'ai la formule mais je dois m'entraîner avant de la faire dans la Grande Salle.

-Tu peux pas te débrouiller toutes seule miss-je-sais-tout ? railla le Serpentard.

-Ça va , je te signal qu'on travaille à deux et plus tu m'aidera, plus vite nous serons débarrassés de cette affaire.

-Ok je dois faire quoi ? se résigna le jeune homme.

-Tu vas écrire un mot, une phrase n'importe quoi sur un parchemin et ensuite tu vas aller à l'autre bout de la pièce, après m'avoir donner la lettre, et je vais essayer la formule, ok ? dit la Gryffondor

-Ok.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago tendait le parchemin à Hermione et s'éloigna. alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'endroit que le jeune fille lui avait indiqué, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder ce qu'il avait écrit : « _moi Drago Lucius Malefoy, je suis le plus beau garçon de Poudlard. Que dis-je, du monde entier… alors Granger, j'savais que t'allais le lire, tu es trop curieuse et trop miss-je-sais-tout ! »_ Hermione leva les yeux au ciel à la fin de sa lecture sous le regard moqueur de Drago.

- Très drôle, dit le jeune fille, bon j'y vais… _revele autorus _**( NDA :je précise que c'est pas du latin ça y ressemble mais en fait c'est le langage des schtroumpfs de mon village !)**

aussitôt la lettre fonça droit sur Drago et s'arrêta pile entre ses deux yeux, ce dernier n'ayant pas bouger d'un poil.

-bon, je crois que ça fonctionne ta formule, dit Drago en louchant pour apercevoir le papier.

-Oui je n'ai plus qu'à l'appliquer ce soir, rajouta Hermione, morte de rire.

**Infirmerie de Poudlard,**

**04 Mars 2004,**

**11 heures 47 minutes**

Harry était assit devant Cho, les larmes aux yeux. Lorsque Pomfresh l'avait enfin autoriser à rentrer la voir, il avait foncé jusqu'à son lit pour la prendre dans ses bras mais la jeune fille ne supportait plus qu'on la touche. Pourtant il aurait tant voulu la prendre dans ses bras, la réconforter en lui disant que ça allait aller, mais il ne le fit pas. Dés qu'il tentait de lui prendre la main, l'embrasser, ne serait-ce que sur la joue, elle se recroquevillait immédiatement sur elle même et commençait à sangloter doucement. Il ne parlait pas mais une question lui brûlait les lèvres. Cependant il ne savait pas s'il pouvait la poser maintenant, alors que la jeune fille sortait à peine de l'inconscience. Il fallait pourtant qu'il la pose un jour ou l'autre, et s'il le faisait maintenant, elle n'aurait pas à se souvenir après. Car c'est ce qu'elle voulait sans aucun doute, et Harry allait aider la jeune fille à sortir du gouffre dans lequel elle était tombée.

C'est pourquoi il se mit face à elle,la regarda dans les yeux et lui demanda avec toute la gentillesse du monde :

- Cho, je suis désolé de te demander cela maintenant, mais raconte moi ce qui s'est passé, s'il te plaît.

la jeune fille eu immédiatement les larmes aux yeux mais trouva la force de lui répondre :

-j'étais allée en cachette à la bibliothèque pour un livre sur les plantes magiques, lorsque j'ai finie, j'ai vu que c'était la pleine lune alors j'ai pris un détour pour en profiter et là quelqu'un ma frapper derrière la tête. La jeune fille sanglotait toujours en parlant, mais reprit : j'étais sonnée mais je savais quand même qu'il me traînait vers une salle. Quand on est arrivé il a commencer à ouvrir son pantalon et m'a ordonner que je le … enfin tu vois.

Harry hocha la tête bouillonnant de rage.

- Dés qu'il a éjaculé, il a passé une écharpe sur mes yeux et il a commencé à me déshabiller. Je ne me suis pas laissée faire alors il m'a immobiliser d'une mains et il a sorti un canif et me l'a enfoncé dans le ventre. Sous la douleur je me suis pas rendu compte que j'étais complètement nue et lorsque j'ai voulu me rhabiller il m'a donner plusieurs coup de couteau. il a enlevé son boxer et m'a pénétrer sans douceur. J'ai voulu crier mais d'une mains il me bâillonnait et de l'autre, il me tripotait. Je sentait que mon intimité saignait et je pense que lui aussi s'en ai rendu compte, mais j'avais l'impression que ça l'existait encore plus. A la fin il m'a transporté et voilà, quelques heures plus tard McGonnagall m'a retrouvé.

**Grande Salle de Poudlard,**

**04 Mars 2004,**

**11 heures 58 minutes**.

Après s'être assurer que tout les élèves étaient présents, grâce à Dumbledore, Drago et Hermione se tenaient devant les grandes portes, le Serpentard tenant la lettre et Hermione pointant sa baguette sur le papier.

- _revele autorus_, prononça distinctement la Gryffondor.

Le parchemin se dirigea vers le centre de la salle et tourna plusieurs fois sur elle-même ,cherchant. Elle prit plus de temps à cause du nombres de personnes présentes, mais fini par foncer droit vers la table des Serpentards pour s'arrêter sur un précisément.

-Nott ! s'exclama Drago.

La salle n'était maintenant que murmures et rumeurs. On entendait surtout « lui ! un Serpentard » alors que le concerné louchait encore et reconnaissait le bout de papier. Hermione et Drago se dirigèrent vers lui et lui demandèrent « gentiment » de les suivre.

**Infirmerie de Poudlard,**

**04 Mars 2004,**

**11 heures 52 minutes**.

Lorsque Cho finit sa tirade, elle s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de son petit ami. Celui ci l'accueillit avec joie et tristesse, profitant enfin de l'odeur que dégageait son amour. Malgré les événements, son odeur n'avait changer.Elle sentait la vanille. Harry adorait poser sa tête dans le coup de Cho et s'enivrer de son parfum. Mais cette étreinte ne dura que quelques secondes. Elle se dégagea et regarda par la fenêtre l'évolution des nuages dans le ciel. Elle fut tirer dans sa contemplation par la vois douce du Gryffondor :

-Cho est-ce que tu l'as vu ?

-Non, mais j'ai vu les couleurs de son écharpe et l'emblème sur sa robe de sorcier.

-Il est à Serpentard ? demanda Harry suspendu aux lèvres de la Poufsouffle.

-Non,répondit la jeune fille en regardant ailleurs, c'était un Gryffondor

* * *

Voilà nouveau chapitre un peu beaucoup en retard mais comme le dit la pub : « c'est toujours meilleur quand on attend » et puis il ne faudrait pas négliger les cours !

Bon on va arrêter de dire des conneries et j'éspère que vous allez me rewiever pour me dire si ça vous a plu ou pas et s'il y a des choses que je peux améliorer.

Bye

Schtroumpfette.


	6. Chapter 5: Théodore Nott

Bonne lecture!!!

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

**Salle d'enquête**

**04 Mars 2004**

**Midi et 03 minutes**.

Comme Harry il y a quelques heures, Théodore Nott était installé sur une chaise face à Hermione et Drago.

-Alors Malefoy on traîne avec les Sang de Bourbes maintenant ? demanda le suspect affichant un air supérieur devant Hermione qui voulu répondre, lorsque Drago la coupa :

-Tu peux parler Nott, moi je n'écris pas des lettres de menaces à la petite amie de mon ennemie, et je ne la viole pas par le suite.

-Je reconnais avoir écrit la lettre, avoua Nott rouge de honte, mais je ne l'ai pas violée.

-Comme si on allait te croire ? intervint la Gryffondor, tu as pourtant un mobile et cette lettre en est la preuve.

-Je ne l'ai pas violée, j'en serais jamais capable.

-Tu sais l'obsession d'une personne pour une autre peut faire faire n'importe quoi, dit Drago avec un sourire malicieux

-Je ne l'aurais jamais toucher, par Merlin ! Malefoy je suis gay ! Cria presque le garçon aux cheveux bruns, ce qui eu pour réaction de faire reculer Drago de quelques pas et de faire lever les yeux d'Hermione au ciel.

-Même si tu n'es pas du même bord que Malefoy, dit-elle souriant à Malefoy qui lui s'était éloigné le plus possible du suspect, tu aurait quand même pu commettre le viol ! tu as envoyer une lettre de menace à Cho et deux jour plus tard, elle se fait agresser. Quel hazard me dira-tu, mais je n'y crois pas. Alors avoue !

-Je n'ai rien à avouer puisque je n'ai rien fais, je reconnaît lui avoir envoyer une lettre mais c'était uniquement pour qu'elle ait peur.

-Tu crois franchement que je vais te croire Nott, cracha Malefoy un air de dégout collé sur le visage.

-Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez et même me faire boire du véritaserum, je suis innocent.

-Si tu veux je vais immédiatement prévenir le professeur Rogue pour qu'il prépare une dose, déclara le prince des Serpentards

Si tôt dit, si tôt fait, quelques minutes plus tard,ce dernier revint avec une petite fiole transparente et commença :

-Tiens Granger tu lui donne je m'en approche plus moi du ce pé…

-C'est bon Malefoy j'ai compris mais tu n'est qu'un sale gamin homophobe, s'énerva la rouge et or.

-Et fier de l'être, les Malefoy ne sont pas des tapettes eux, dit-il osant à peine regarder l'autre garçon présent dans la salle.

-Désespérant, souffla Hermione en s'approchant du Théodore, bon reste calme et tout se passera bien, plus vite ce sera fait et plus vite tu partiras puisque tu dis être innocent.

Nott se laissa faire et répondit à toutes les questions idiotes des enquêteurs afin de voir si le véritaserum fonctionnait. Les questions allaient de « qui est Albus Dumbledore ? », posées par Hermione, à « as-tu déjà fantasmer sur moi ? » question évidemment posée par le prince des Serpentards.

Finalement les questions sérieuses commencèrent :

-As-tu violé Cho Chang le 3 mars ? demanda la Gryffondore

-Non, avait répondut l'interpellé.

-Que faisais-tu dans ce cas ? interrogea Drago.

-J'ai fais mes devoirs et je suis allé me coucher.

-Quelqu'un peut confirmer tes dires ? reprit Hermione.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Granger je crois que cet interrogatoire ne nous mènerat nulle-part, il faut chercher d'autres suspects, déclara le jeune homme blond.

-Oui mais qui, hein ? à part cette lettre on a aucune piste, s'énerva la lionne, tu veux faire quoi d'autre, qu'on prélève des empreintes ADN sur les lieux du crime et qu'on les compart avec la liste des plus dangereux criminels de l'Angleterre, comme dans le téléfilm « Les Experts » ?

-Euh… C'est quoi un téléfilm ? et c'est qui les Experts ? Demanda innocement Drago.

-C'est rien c'est un truc de Moldus, répondit Hermione en soupirant.

-Encore un truc de ces saleté de Moldus, ils ne savent plus quoi faire, rétorqua le jeune homme.

-D'abord ce ne sont pas des « saleté de Moldus » ! s'exclama Hermione, en plus eux savent vivrent sans une baguette, et « Les Experts » est un téléfilm génial connu mondialement.

-Et bien s'il était tellement génial ton téléfilm, commenca Drago, je le connaitrais aussi. Et je paris que plus de la moitié de la population de Poudlard ne connaît pas non plus.

Nos deux enquêteurs, tellement occupés qu'ils étaient, ne se rendirent pas compte que Théodore les avait laissé seuls depuis plus de dix minutes. Ils ne se rendirent pas non plus compte que le Survivant était rentré en trombe dans la salle :

-Vous ne devinerez jamais, s'exclama ce dernier.

-Non, Potter on est pas dans ta tête et Merlin merci, répondit le prince des Serpentards.

-Quand t'auras fini tes conneries tu me préviendras, répondit-il au blond mais continuant, j'ai parlé à Cho et elle a reconnu à quelle maison appartenait le enfin…la pourriture qui lui a fais ça.

-Il est à Serpentard ? demanda immédiatement le prince de cette maison.

-Non, dit simplement Harry.

-Pfff je le savais, Serpentard est une maison trop digne pour accueillir des obsédés en tous genre.

-Malefoy t'as maison accueille bien des homosexuels alors, le ferme, trancha Hermione, alors il appartient à quelle maison ?

-Il appartient à…commença le survivant.

-Et puis d'abord Granger ce cas dont tu me parles n'est qu'une regrettable erreur, le choipeaux commence à se faire vieux, interrompit le blond peroxydé.

-Qui est homo à Serpentard ? demanda innocemment Harry.

-La ferme, répondirent les deux préfets en même temps.

Alors que ces derniers continuaient à se lancer des vannes, Harry avait décroché et commença à s'énerver sérieusement :

-Bon vous commencez à me faire bip avec vos vannes à la bip , alors maintenant vous allez vous calmez et je vais vous dire qui est le bip qui a fais du mal à Cho.

Les deux concernés se tournèrent vers le brun et le regardèrent, estomaqués.

-Oui excuse nous Harry, murmura Hermione, dit nous à quelle maison il appartient.

-Il appartient…à Gryffondore.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et s'affala sur un des sièges, alors que Drago s'exclamai :

-Je savais que vous, les Gryffondores, étiez des tordus : un balafré, une sang de bourbe, des rouquins ( pour ceux qui connaissent South Park : dédicace à Cartman ! lol ) et des pervers. Il y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

-Ta bip Malefoy, cette ordure a très bien pu prendre une écharpe de notre maison et se faire passer pour un Gryffondore, conclu rapidement la jeune fille.

Mais enfin Granger c'est insensé ! tu crois quoi ! qu'un gars d'une autre maison est allé chez Londubat et lui à dit :

_« -Hey soit un gentil petit Gryffy, et passe moi ton écharpe._

_-Quoi ! pourquoi tu veux mon écharpe toi d'abord !_

_-A ton avis , pour violé la meuf à Potter, of corse »_Réfléchie Granger !

-Abruti, tu ne connais pas le mot « vol » ? ironisa Hermione, le violeur a très bien pu se faire passer pour un Gryffondore.

-Mais bordel de bip tu fais bip Granger ! Quand est ce que tu vas reconnaître que vous n'êtes pas parfait !s'énerva Drago.

-Je n'ai jamais dis ça, mais nous connaissons chaque personne dans notre maison et savons qu'aucun d'eux ne serait capable de faire du mal à quelqu'un, se justifia la brune.

-Pense ce que tu veux, mais moi dés demain, j'interroge un par un tous les Gryffondores.

-Oui tu as peut-être raison , chuchota Hermione.

* * *

et voilà !!!!!! un new chapter avec un piti peu de retard... mais... j'ai pas donner de dates!!!

alors c'est bon! lol

bye

schtroumpfette.


	7. Chapitre 6: interrogatoire

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

**Tour de Gryffondore **

**05 Mars 2004**

**9 heures 45 minutes**

Nos deux enquêteurs se trouvaient maintenant dans la salle commune des Gryffondores une liste de chaque élèves appartenant à cette maison dans les mains. Si Hermione était sympathique avec ses camarades, Drago, lui, n'avait aucune pitié et soupçonnait n'importe qui, surtout ceux qui bégayaient. Hermione essaya tant bien que mal de lui expliquer qu'avec la réputation que Drago avait, les pauvres de 1ère jusqu'en 5ème année le craignaient assez. Il lui répliqua alors que c'était normal et qu'il n'allait pas adopté le mode Poufsouffle alors qu'un violeurs se baladait peut-être dans cette aile du château. Ils continuèrent cependant l'interrogatoire sans autres altercations.

**Salle d'enquête**

**05 Mars 2004**

**14 heures 36 minutes**

- Bordel de bip mais c'est pas vrai ! tous, on les a tous interrogés et au veritaserum en plus ! Et en plus aucun n'a avoué être ce bip , cria Malefoy alors qu'Hermione était assise semblant reffléchir.

Cela énerva encore plus Drago qui s'exclama :

- Et toi ça ne te fais rien ! la petite amie de ton meilleur ami s'est faite violée et toi tu t'assoie tranquillement comme si de rien n'était ! Tu veux à boire pendant qu'on y est !

- Non mais tu prends pour qui toi ?! Répondit aussi brusquement Hermione, tu crois que ça ne me fait aucun effet ! je suis aussi touchée que toi si ce n'est plus, tu crois que je fait quoi ! Que je bronze ! j'essaie de trouver quelque chose, un indice qui nous aurait échapper. Mais je pourrait jamais trouver si tu beugle comme ça et à quoi bon t'énerver ? C'est pas comme si tu t'inquiétait pour elle, tu fais ça juste parce qu'on t'y a obliger. Et tu t'énerve parce que tu vas devoir me supporter plus longtemps que prévu, n'ai-je pas j'ai raison ?

La gryffondore s'était dangereusement approché du Serpentard et sanglotait à présent tout en martelant le torse ( _beau, dur, musclé… euh désolé l'auteur est partie dans son trip_) de ce dernier. Tout ce qu'il pu faire, c'est la prendre dans ses bras de une : pour la calmer, de deux : Aïe elle tape fort la petite ! Elle s'éloigna doucement et murmura ironiquement :

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller prendre une douche, tu sens le Sang-De-Bourbe à cinquante mètre.

- Ouais, dit tristement le blond.

**Dortoir des Gryffondores**

**06 Mars 2004**

**Minuit 5 minutes.**

La préfète en chef écrivait à toute allure. Il fallait qu'elle le voit, elle avait eu une idée et ne pouvait attendre le lendemain pour l'exposer à son homologue. Elle avait conscience qu'il ne serait pas très enthousiaste à devoir aller jusqu'à la salle d'enquête mais il le fallait.

Elle finit rapidement sa missive et la confia à son hibou.

**Dortoir des Serpentard**

**06 Mars 2004**

**Minuit 15 minutes**

Un certain blond aux yeux bleu se réveilla en sursaut en entendant un piaf cogner sans arrêt son bec contre la vitre de sa chambre, risquant à tout instant de réveiller tout les occupant de cette aile du château. Il se leva précipitamment, prit la lettre et donna un coup dans le ventre de l'oiseau pour qu'il parte « il pensait que j'allais lui donner à bouffer l'autre ! »pensa ce dernier. Il lut le message et maudit sur plusieurs générations Hermione Granger et ses enfants.

**Salle d'enquête**

**06 Mars 2004**

**Minuit 30 minutes.**

Drago arriva, habillé et coiffé impeccablement, alors qu'Hermione était encore vêtue de sa tenue de nuit et coiffé comme un dessous de bras.

- Ahhhhh, Granger je sais que je suis irrésistible et que t'en a envie mais je ne suis pas intéressé et si la scène de l'après-midi t'a fait espérer…

- Idiot, même si tu était le dernier des homme sur la terre je ne serais jamais intéressée par toi. J'ai eu une idée géniale !

- Ouf ! Tu me rassure là ! Et comment ça je ne t'intéresse pas ! Je suis le plus beau que la terre ai jamais porter.

- Arrête de faire l'enfant et écoute moi !

- Bon allez accouche, et je suis quand même le plus beau, grommela le jeune homme.

- Cho Chang a réussi à nous dire qu'il était à gryffondore et je pense qu'elle en sais plus !

- Je pense pas qu'elle en sache plus ! Sinon elle nous le dirais. Elle va pas laisser le pourri qui a fait ça en liberté.

- C'est son inconscient qui ne veux pas se rappeler, tout ce qu'elle veux faire c'est tout oublier !

- Et tu veux faire quoi ! l'interroger jusqu'à ce qu'elle pleure toutes les larmes de son corps ?

- Non mais on a la Pensine ! Si on demande celle de Dumbledore et son aide, on aura peut-être un indice.

- Mais tu n'as pas dit que son inconscient agissait sur ses souvenirs ? demanda le blond.

- Oui elle ne veut pas s'en rappeler mais les souvenirs sont là. Ils peuvent être soutirés !

- Ok je m'occuperais de ça demain.

- Mais pourquoi seulement toi, commença à s'énerve la lionne.

- Parce que je vais te tuer pour avoir oser me réveiller, moi un Malefoy ! dit Drago en cherchant sa baguette dans sa poche.

A suivre...

* * *

Bon... Comme d'hab, j'éspère que le chapitre vous a plu et vu que j'ai pris énormément de retard ( qu'est ce que vous croyez j'ai une brevet à avoir moi!! Bon j'avoue je révise pas!) mais j'ai en bonus le prochain chapitre.

Bye

Schtroumpfette.


	8. Chapitre 7: la Pensine

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

**Bureau de Dumbledore **

**07 Mars 2004 **

**08 heures 3 minutes.**

- Bonjour mes enfants, alors votre enquête avance-t-elle ? demanda le directeur.

- En fait j'ai eu une idée hier soir j'ai pensé…

Hermione expliqua alors sa théorie pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes et demanda alors l'aide au vieux monsieur en face d'elle.

- J'avoue miss Granger que vous avez eu une brillante idée, je vais donc prévenir Mme Pomfresh de faire venir miss Chang ici.

- Vous ne pouvez pas déplacer la Pensine ! demanda Drago.

- Elle ne peut bouger de la place que je lui ai donnée monsieur Malefoy, assura Dumbledore.

Une demi-heure plus tard Cho Chang arrivait accompagnée de Pompom et Harry.

- Il était obliger de venir lui, dit méchamment le préfet en chef en désignant le Survivant du doigt.

- Lui, comme tu dis il voulait pas laisser sa copine à un serpentard comme toi. Répliqua Harry.

- Tu parle de toi à la troisième personne maintenant ? T'es vraiment dérangé.

- Bon cela suffit maintenant ! Interrompit le directeur, ce n'est pas le moment de vous disputer. Miss Chang comment allez vous ? demanda doucement le vieil homme.

- B-bien m-mer-merci, bégaya la jeune interpellée en se cachant derrière le Survivant.

Ce dernier s'empressa alors de la rassurer lui en disant qu'elle était hors de danger et que cette épreuve leur permettrais d'enfermer l'être qui l'a faite souffrir.

- Miss Chang je vais vous demander de garder votre calme, nous allons retirer le souvenir de cette atroce nuit et le glisser dans la Pensine afin que nous puissions connaître votre agresseur. Etes-vous d'accord ?

La jeune fille hocha légèrement la tête et s'assit sur le premier fauteuil qu'elle vit. Dumbledore s'approcha de Cho et pointa sa baguette sur la tempe de cette dernière. Un mince filet bleu transparent sortit sa tête et se trouva mélangée aux nombreux autres filets déjà présent dans le bac de la Pensine.

- Miss Granger et Monsieur Malefoy à vous l'honneur, j'aurais aimer vous accompagner mais j'ai d'autres affaires à régler. Monsieur Potter, vous et miss Chang pouvez disposer.

Tous sortir sauf nos deux préfets en chef qui se regardaient hésitant.

- Alors ça y est, on va savoir…dit Hermione.

- Oui, et je serais enfin débarrassé de toi, dit Malefoy sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

La brune sourit et se dirigea vers la Pensine.

- Alors prête ? Demanda sur un ton de défit Malefoy.

- Toujours, répondit simplement Granger.

Ils se penchèrent alors devant la bassine et se sentir tomber dans un gouffre pour enfin atterrir dans un couloir de Poudlard. Rien n'avait changer sauf qu'ils voyaient noir et blanc. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de reprendre leurs esprits que Cho passa devant eux. Hermione et Drago la suivirent pendant dix bonne minutes quand tout à coup, une forme plongea sur la jeune chinoise, la faisant entrer de ce fait dans une salle de classe vide. Les deux préfets les suivirent honteux de ne pouvoir intervenir. Il aperçurent alors que la jeune fille était déjà plaqué au sol, impuissante, et que son agresseur commençait à la désahiller.

- Pitié…non…arrêtez. Je vous en supplie ne me faite pas de mal, sanglotait cette dernière.

- Tu crois que tu ne m'en fais pas à moi ! répondit l'agresseur.

Hermione réagit tout de suite à la voix qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle pâlit et s'approcha de l'inconnu, comme pour confirmer un doute. Malefoy, lui, usait de toute son énergie pour ne sauter sur l'ordure en face de lui et de toutes façons, il ne pouvait rien faire.

- C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, répétait la préfète qui s'était à nouveau rapprocher de Draco.

- Quoi qu'est ce qui n'est pas vrai ? demanda ce dernier.

Malheureusement il n'eut aucune réponse car il venait de quitter la Pensine. Ce fut un déclic pour Hermione qui se mit à courir, sous l'œil étonné de Drago. Il la suivit néanmoins et vit qu'elle se dirigeait vers la tour Gryffondore.

Une fois là-bas, elle observa quelques instants la salle et s'approcha rapidement d'une personne :

- Tiens Hermione c'est toi ! On ne te vois plus beaucoup en ce moment, déclara Ron.

- Espèce d'ordure comment as-tu pu lui faire ça ? Cria presque la brune.

- Quoi ! mais t'as complètement perdu la boule !

- Pourtant c'est bien toi que j'ai vu dans la Pensine, en train de violer Cho Chang !

A suivre...

* * *

Et voilà la suite demain promis!

Bye

Schtroumpfette.


	9. Chapitre 8 : coupable

* * *

Chapitre 8: 

**Salle d'enquête**

**07 Mars 2004**

**9 heures 37 minutes.**

- Mais t'es dingue ou quoi ! S'exclama le rouquin ahuri.

- Non je suis en parfaite santé mentale, mais ça ne doit pas être ton cas. Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça ! Cria presque Hermione les larmes aux yeux.

- Quoi c'est Weasmoche le coupable ! S'écria Drago silencieux jusque là.

- Oui c'est lui, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Affirma la brune.

- Mais enfin Mione, je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille, et tu m'as même interrogé au veritaseruim. Dit Ron en pointant le Serpentard du doigt.

Mais avant que le Blond n'aie pu dire quelque chose, Harry entra en trombe dans la pièce, vit Ron, le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche et lui assena plusieurs coups au visage. Le rouquin saignait abondemment du nez et n'arrêtait de dire à Harry qu'il était innocent.

- Qu'est ce qui nous prouve que tu n'as rien fait ? Demanda Drago, je sais tu vas me dire que je t'ai interrogé avec la potions et tou, mais il existe différentes potions luttant contre les effets du veritaserum. Tu n'es peut-être pas aussi débile et tu t'en est procuré chez Rogue, je vais aller lui demander tout de suite s'il n'y a pas eu de vol dans sa réserve.

Harry, Hermione et Ron, désormais seuls restèrent seuls silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes.Drago revint enfin et leur signala qu'aucune potion contre le veritaserum n'avait été dérobé car Rogue n'en avait tout simplement pas.

- Mais du polynectar a été volé, ajouta Drago.

Harry qui avait complètement ignoré la dernière remarque de son ennemi se tourna vers son « meilleur ami » et dit les larmes aux yeux :

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est simple, dit le Serpentard, c'est psychologique, Granger pourra confirmer, cela s'appelle complexe d'inferiorité.

- Quoi, c'est quoi ça ? Demenda Ron.

- C'est donc cela, intervint Hermione, tu ne supportait pas d'être dans l'ombre de Harry : lors de nos mésaventures, c'était son nom qui revenait sans cesse dans le journaux alors que nous étiopns mis de côté. Tu ne supportais plus ceci, tu as voulu le faire souffrir.

- Mais c'est absurde ! je vais très bien et jamais je ne voudrais faire souffrir mon ami. Enfin Harry, depuis le temps que tu me connais, je t'ai tout donné, mon amitié et ma famille, que veus-tu de plus ? Crois-moi je suis innocent.

- Je ne sais plus qui croire, chuchota le Survivant.

- Je vais prévenir le directeur, lança Drago mal à l'aise.

- Attendez ! s'exclama un intru.

- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Hermione.

- Je refuse que Ron se fasse enprisonné.

- Mais je l'ai vu, c'était Ron que j'ai vu déchirant les les vêtements de Cho ! S'exclama la préfete.

- C'est son apparence que tu as vu.

- Mais enfin explique toi ! S'énerva Harry.

- C'est évident,Malefoy vous a dit qu'il manquait du polynectar et…

- Attends, tu n'étais pas là quand je l'ai dit, comment tu le sais alors ? demanda Malefoy.

- J'ai tout entendu, je vous espionnais, avoua la personne.

- Oui..euh..bon, continue, dit Harry.

- Rogue a dit qu'il manquait du polynectar, mais vous n'y avez pas fait attention.

- Tu veux dire que quelqu'un aurais pris mon apparence pour aller violer Cho! compris Ron.

- Apparement tu sais qui c'est alors. Dit Drago plissant les yeux.

L'inconnu se mit à renifler bruyamment et s'assis sur un fauteuil

- Ginny, dis qui a fait ça. Dit doucement Hermione pour la rassurer, je sais que c'est dûr de dénnoncer quelqu'un surtout s'il t'as menacé mais si tu nous dis qui est le coupable, il ne pourra rien te faire d'Azkaban. Allez, dis le nous.

- Je ne veux pas que mon frère aille en prison par ma faute. Cria ginny en pleurant.

- Attends, tu…tu veux dire que c'est toi le coupable ? balbutia Harry.

- J'en avais tellement mare, tellement assez que tu n'aies d'yeux que pour elle alors que je faisais tout pour te plaire. Je souffrais tant, et puis j'ai eu envie de te faire souffrir à mon tours, et je me disais qu'après ça, tu ne voudrais plus de Cho…

- Ne prononce pas son nom, dit le survivant d'une voix menaçante.

- Alors un plan s'est formé dans ma tête, ça n'a pas été facile de dérober du polynectar à Rogue, mais c'était de la rigolade pour te prélever des cheveux, dit la rousse en direction de son frère, et puis le grand soir est arrivé. Des tas de sentiments se sont bouscoulés dans ma tête, du stress, de la peur puis je l'ai vu toute souriante marchant dans le couloir. Un sentiment de rage et de jalousiea grandi en moi et j'ai maintenant honte d'avoir ressentit une immense satisfaction en le violant à même le sol…c'était..

- Arrête, arrête, ARRETE !!!!! cria se bouchant les oreilles tel un enfant.

- Puis une fois seule, la culpabilité s'est emparée de moi, je me trouvais sale et en même temps soulagée, je t'avais enfin vu souffrir…comme moi.

- Mais tu la fermer ?! Je t'en pris tais-toi, stop, arrête, cria Harry.

- Bon ça suffit je t'amène chez le directeur, decida Drago en faisant apparaître des menottes.

Harry s'était agenouillé et ne cessait de pleurer, se balançant d'avant en arrière tandis que Ron et Hermione se tenait debout, pâles comme la mort, le regard vide.

Ginny Weasley fut jugée coupable une semaine plus tard et partit pour Azkaban, quelques heures après l'enterrement de Ron qui s'était oté la vie cinq heures après que Ginny ait dit la vérité.

Après le procès, la famille Weasley vécu dans la honte et le deséspoir.

Cho Chang et Harry Potter, plus unis que jamais, finirent leurs études et s'installèrent ensemble.

Depuis cette histoire, Hermione et Drago étaient liés par une profonde amitié, sans pour autant oublier leur passé respectifs.

* * *

voilà c'est finie enfin je pense que vous l'aurez deviner !!!!

je tiens à m'excuser. en effet je vous ai promis que je publirais la fin avant mon départ pour Rome, mais je ne l'ai pas fais !!!!

donc voilà je m'escuse !!!

bye Schtroumpette.


End file.
